Further studies on the metabolism of glutathione and its relation to amino acid transport in the lens and ciliary body. Biochemical studies on tryptophan deficiency cataracts and in human senile cataracts. Evaluation of the role of nonpigmented epithelial cells of the ciliary body in aqueous secretion. Study of membrane proteins of lens epithelial and fiber cells.